


Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod’s many faces

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DMotCM many incarnations done somewhat cartoonish-y</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Posh




	2. He haz an Epiphany




	3. Angry




End file.
